


I made a Mistake (and I'm sorry)

by leadaemay



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadaemay/pseuds/leadaemay
Summary: That's Kim Donghyun. The one and the only reason why he is here at midnight bringing tteokbokki and four cans of cola.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I made a Mistake (and I'm sorry)

Joochan stops in his track to take in the view that greets him.

To be fair, there's nothing absolutely special about the study cafe. There are only desks and chairs as far as the eyes see. Some desks are occupied by students with books and laptops scattering around them. Their fingers grip their pen tightly before jotting down down something on their book. From the uniform that hugs their body, Joochan instantly knows these students come from different schools.

But Joochan doesn't care about any of them, not even the one who currently crying in their booth. His eyes are only on a petite guy in the corner of the room, typing away on his laptop with his slender fingers.

That's Kim Donghyun. The one and the only reason why he is here at midnight bringing tteokbokki and four cans of cola.

A sigh escapes Joochan's parted lips before he marches down towards Donghyun's place and sits down beside him.

"Hey," he greets cheerfully.

Donghyun jumps slightly in his place. His body tense with the sudden appearance but instantly relax as soon as he finds out the culprit.

"Why are you here?" Donghyun whispers.

Joochan lifts the plastic bag in his hand. "Tteokbokki and colas. We can eat ramen from the convenience store too."

Donghyun nibbles his lips and throws Joochan a look of regrets. "I'm sorry, but I haven't finished my essay and I haven't started on my personal statement."

"I know, Donghyun," Joochan sighs. "It doesn't mean you shouldn't eat."

"But I can't slack off."

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Joochan a few hours ago was a fool. He thought it was the best idea to remind Donghyun about the college application and lectured him on why he shouldn't slack off or spending the time for something that doesn't have anything to do with school. He even dare to tell Donghyun that he should quit his dance academyㅡ _I quit my music academy so I can focus on prepare myself for the college entrance exam, you should too_. Which is sick and wrong. Joochan regrets everything he said the second after they left his mouth.

He's a terrible boyfriend. The worst. It won't be a surprise if he said he wanted a break after this because if Joochan were Donghyun, he would do just that. But before anything happens, he needs to make sure that Donghyun eats something.

"No, you're right," Donghyun says, he looks down on his joint hands. "Mom and Mr. Park have been nagging me about college too. The deadline for college submission is only in a week and I still haven't prepared anything."

Joochan shakes his head. He grabs Donghyun's hands and holds it tightly. "Don't stress too much. I'm sorry for scaring you, but it'll be okay. For now, please eat something. The last thing we want is you to be sick."

"Butㅡ"

"After eating, you can start on your application and I'll help you with the essay," Joochan says followed by a playful wink. Sadly, it doesn't bring out Donghyun's smile like Joochan thought it would.

"No, no, it's not fairㅡ"

"Cheating on your homework once in a while is okay."

Donghyun frowns. "You never help me with my homework before. Not for free at least, you'll tell me to do things afterward."

"Heck yes, it's not free. I'm expecting kisses in return."

Donghyun eyes widen. Joochan immediately closes his mouth with his hands before he can say anything.

"Don't protest, you have no choice and in case you forgot, we're in a study cafe. Let's get out," Joochan nods his towards the entrance and exit of this room.

Donghyun sighs and nods his head. Despite still feeling bad about this situation, He'll be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way Joochan treat him or the prospect of what's gonna happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fic. hope you like it! for more au from me you can visit my twitter: magolcha.


End file.
